The present invention relates to an interconnection system and, more particularly, to a quick disconnect umbilical type of connection arrangement for mounting plates carrying a plurality of mating electrical and fluid connector means.
For aircraft carrying wing missiles, it is necessary to provide an interconnection between the electrical controls in the aircraft and the missile as well as air conditioning lines to maintain the interior of the missile at a desired temperature. This requires the use of an interconnection arrangement between the aircraft wing and missile pylon which may be rapidly released when the pylon is dropped. It has been found that a problem exists in such an interconnection arrangement due to high differential pressures which develop between the air valve coupling elements in the interconnection assembly between the pylon and the wing which are part of the pressurized air conditioning conducting line between the aircraft and the missile. Such differential pressures may reach magnitudes sufficient to cause the mating electrical connectors in the wing and pylon of the interconnection system to separate. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a releasable locking arrangement for the connector and air valve mounting plates of such an interconnection system to avoid untimely separation thereof.
The following United States patents disclose prior art releasable locking arrangements for electrical connectors per se which are pertinent to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,513; U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,391, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,316.